baby_einstein_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Bach
Baby Bach is the third Baby Einstein Episode. It was released on January 16, 1999 and released again in 2004 with some segments changed. and released again in 2008 with different segments Notes * Some toys in this video are on the Language discovery cards and in the 2011 DVD Baby Lullaby. Characters * Rubble (PAW Patrol) * Lambie (Doc McStuffins) * Cali (PAW Patrol) * Stuart the Minion (Minions) * Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Mickey Mouse (Disney) * Heihei (Moana) * Dave the Dove (The Star (2017)) * Chase (PAW Patrol) * Pikachu (Pokemon) * Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Serge (Open Season) * Alora (Palace Pets) (In A New Scene) * Elmo (Sesame Street) * Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)) (In A Deleted Scene) Kids ** Aspen Clark ** Sierra Clark Segments And Deleted Scenes ** Rubble Pops Up, Sees His Keyboard, Shrugs, and plays Tocatta In D ** As the song plays, 3 dancing chickens march by (These scary chickens are replaced by white Rikkis in 2004) ** Intro (Minuet in G) ** Winkel ** Ball party. And kinetic gadget. (Brandenburg Concerto No. 5 in D Major, BWV 1050: III. Allegro) ** Fire Engine ** Lambie counts sheep. However, the 6th sheep crashes into the fence ** Chicco Piano ** Zylon Dragon Sings Opera ** Lollipop Drum ** Tanya Mousekewitz steals Cheese ** Chimalong ** Cali Drinks Milk ** Spinning tops, suns, and bubbles (Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring) ** Lambie Pops The Balloons ** Brandenburg Concerto No. 4 in G Major, BWV 1049: III. Allegro ** Robots ** Stuart the Minion Hops And Croaks ** 3 Trumpets ** Folkmanis Octopus Puppet ** Saxophone ** Dave the Dove Demonstrates "Surprise" ** Bird Trumpet and Kazoo ** Lambie Bleats ** Truck ** Brandenburg Concerto No. 2 in F major, BWV 1047 - Allegro ** Heihei appears squawking away and then when he stops, Aspen Clark Tells A Chicken Joke ** Flute Sonata in E-Flat Major, BWV 1031: III. Allegro ** Rubble Pops Up In Different Directions ** Streamers (Minuet in G) ** A barnyard pop up toy is shown. Buttons are pressed on a control panel causing farm animals to pop out of their doors and make their corresponding sounds. The first one is a dog, next is a cow, third is a horse, next is a chick, and the last one is a farmer who says "Howdy!" Said toy is replaced by Max, Mickey Mouse, Chase, and Serge doing what the same thing is. ** Stuart the Minion Plays Shave and a Haircut on Bongos ** Harp ** Folkmanis Dinosaur Egg Puppet ** Accordion ** Folkmanis Snowy Owl Puppet ** Ukelele ** Rubble Sees Raining Carrots ** Orchestral Suite No. 3 in D Major, BWV 1068: II. Air ** Rubble Is Ready For The Next Songs ** Goldberg Variations, Variation 1, BWV 988 ** Clowns ** Goldberg Variations, Variation 4, BWV 988 Pikachu Sees A Birthday Cake And He Spits Fire On The 1 and 0 Candles. ** 3 chickens march by (again) ** Goldberg Variations, Variation 30, BWV 988 ** 14 Canons on the Goldberg Ground, BWV 1087 ** A fish swims by and looks at the audience but Alora ends up holding the fish so she drops it, says “Net Teh Rhiner!”, giggles and walks away” ** Credits ** Rubble Bows His Head and Pops Down Category:Movies